csofandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie 4: Darkness
ZB4Music Zombie 4: Darkness is a standalone mode for Zombie Modes and a part of the Counter-Strike Online system reconfiguration Re:boot released in 2014. Overview This is a mode where players are divided into minority of zombies and majority of humans. The goal of this mode for the zombie team is to find human players and infect them into zombies within the time limit while the human team either escapes from the zombies or annihilates them. Additionally, zombies will become stronger when the darkness comes to visit them. ; Goal *Humans: Kill all zombies or survive the round. *Zombies: Infect all humans. Gameplay *Zombies will have more unique skills such as increased jump height and wall climbing. *There will be a time duration for day and night as well; humans are stronger during the day and the zombies are more powerful at night. This makes the game balanced. *The zombie models have also been altered, as well as new zombies are introduced. *There are no Hero and Heroine in this mode. *There is no evolution system in this mode. What's new? *New HUD icons. *New Weapon: M2 Browning. *New Win Animations: *New Zombies: Regular Zombie= :Main Article: Regular Zombie. Regular Zombies have the ability to rush and perform a wall climb. Its defense ability is average. |-| Light Zombie= :Main Article: Light Zombie. Light Zombie can hide and jump high to attack. However, its defense ability is low. |-| Heavy Zombie= :Main Article: Heavy Zombie. Heavy Zombie focuses on defense while moving. It has the ability to jump high, causing a tremor. |-| Night Stalker= :Main Article: Night Stalker. When night falls, one or two zombies will be chosen to become Night Stalker. However, if you own the Shadow Conqueror set you will have the option to choose him once infected. |-| Spin Diver= :Main Article: Spin Diver. Spin Diver is a exclusive zombie sold in Shadow Conqueror set with Night Stalker. Its abilities are rolling and pouncing. |-| Humans *Free MG3, Double Barrel, AI AS50 and UTS-15 can be obtained at different locations, depending on the map. *New weapon buy interface, similar to Deathmatch style. *Grenades can now be purchased to a maximum of 2 units. *Press twice to sprint, doubling your speed but consumes adrenaline. *Press to perform a kick. It can be performed while in the midair unless crouching. Damage varies on power level. *Press to activate Concentrated Fire. Note that it can only be used if the gauge meter is at least 30% filled. *New infect voices for male and female humans. *The attack power will rise by 1% each second. *Excellent Genes are no longer needed as gravity has been halved. *Grenades deal higher damage than before, and thrower takes no splash damage from their own grenades. *Flashbangs can stun and knock zombies back, while smoke grenades can hurt any zombies inside the smoke area. Zb4 gameplayss2.png|Free MG3 in Dark City Darkcity screenshot6.png|Kick Darkcity screenshot17.png|Kicking a zombie Darkcity screenshot3.png|Full gauge meter File:Darkcity_screenshot2_v2.png|Deathmatch-styled buy interface Darkcity screenshot7.png|Concentrated fire Darkcity screenshot5.png|Sprint skill Darkcity screenshot4.png|Ammunitions are provided to the humans cs_italy_20140119_1845240.jpg|Free AS50 in Italy cs_assault_20140115_1941080.jpg|Free Double-barreled shotgun in Assault cs_assault_20140118_1912380.jpg|New Flashbang effect Zombies *3 original zombies and 2 new zombies are available with a new look: Regular Zombie, Light Zombie, Heavy Zombie, Night Stalker and Spin Diver. *Each zombie has their own special ability, which uses up adrenaline. Press twice to berserk (Regular Zombie), to cloak yourself (Light Zombie), to increase your defense against knock backs (Heavy Zombie), to sprint and increase defense (Night Stalker), or to spin and dash (Spin Diver). * to climb the walls (Regular Zombie), to perform an extremely heightened jump (Light Zombie), stomp the ground to disorient humans (Heavy Zombie), to perform a high jump followed by a dash (Night Stalker), or to perform the pouncing skill (Spin Diver). *During the night, zombies' healing rates will increase depending on the class, which is mentioned below. *Zombie's respawning health won't decrease after each death. Darkcity screenshot16.png|High jump skill Darkcity screenshot15.png|Wall climb skill Darkcity_screenshot10_v2.png|View model Darkcity screenshot14.png|Double Jump skill Darkcity_screenshot12_v2.png|Stunned Heavy Zombie Darkcity_screenshot11_v2.png|Low HP zombie Darkcity_screenshot9_v2.png|Berserk Darkcity_screenshot8_v2.png|Zombie selection screen Implemented skills/perks Humans *Concentrated Fire ( , adrenaline available determines the duration of skill). *Power Kick ( , no adrenaline consumed). Zombies ; Regular zombie *Ability: Berserk ( + ), increases mobility but reduces defense (requires at least 4% of the gauge meter). *Healing (Day/Night): 20/50 HP per second. *Additional skill: Wall climb ( , requires 10% of the gauge meter per usage). ; Light zombie *Ability: Invisibility ( + ), the user will become partially invisible with increased mobility (requires at least 10% of the gauge meter). *Healing (Day/Night): 10/30 HP per second. *Additional skill: Leap ( , requires 60% of the gauge meter per jump). ; Heavy zombie *Ability: Hardening ( + ), increases knock back resistance and decreases damage done by humans (requires at least 4% of the gauge meter). *Healing (Day/Night): 30/60 HP per second. *Additional skill: Ground Stomp, disturbs humans concentration and decreases their mobility ( , requires 25% of the gauge meter per stomp). ; Night Stalker *Ability: Berserk + Hardening ( + ). *Healing (Only at night): 90 HP per second. *Additional skill: A high jump, then a dash continuously in mid-air ( , requires 20% of the gauge meter per usage). ; Spin Diver *Ability: Rolling ( + ), roll swiftly while temporarily and completely ignoring knock backs. This is similar to the Yeti's skill in Beast mode. *Pouncing: Jumps forward in medium height to rush the human ( ). Common skill table Specifics Zombie Health & Armor Points *First Zombie HP = (Total Player/Total First Zombie) x 1000. Ex: In a room with 32 players and 3 first zombies, each one has 10000HP. *First Zombie AP = (Total Player/Total First Zombie) x 100. In a room with 32 players and 3 first zombies, each one has 1000AP. *Infected Zombie HP&AP = Infector Zombie HP&AP/2. Ex: If Infector HP/AP are 5000/1000, your HP/AP are 2500/500. *Minimum Zombie HP/AP = 1000/100. *Maximum Zombie HP/AP = 10000/1000. *When night time comes, each zombie will have an additional 20% health increase. Example: If your initial health is 2000HP, at night you will have 2400HP. *After reviving, zombies' health won't be halved instead, the armor will be set to 0 and the gauge meter to 50%. Transcripts Human= Infection: *''"There's an infection! Do not trust anyone!"'' *''"There's an infected creature! Be careful!"'' *''"Someone is already infected. Prepare for battle."'' Round Start: *''"Kill zombies with Concentrated Fire (Press the key)"'' *''"A zombie! I was attacked and became a zombie!"'' *''"Kick zombies back! (Press the key)"'' Nightfall: *''"It's getting dark... Conserve ammo and hang in there!"'' *''"Night is coming! Watch each other's backs!"'' *''"Zombies always rise again at night!"'' Daybreak: *''"I will supply ammo! Sweep the zombies!"'' *''"This is the chance since the zombies become weak!!"'' *''"Morning is here! I'll provide you the ammo and grenades!"'' |-| Zombie= Infection: *''"I was... the infected one.. Wait for me.. I will attack you all!"'' *''"Zombies... We have a special ability ( + )"'' *''"Humans are our enemies... We are the zombies and we never die!"'' Nightfall: *''"We will be stronger.. when the dark comes to visit us..."'' *''"Hahaha... Night has come and i'm gaining strength!"'' *''"Zombies will quickly recover adrenaline at night.."'' Daybreak: *''"Oh no... The sun is rising... My body is weakening..."'' *''"Karrgh.. It's going to be morning.. We need to hurry up.."'' *''"The day is breaking. Don't give up."'' Release date *South Korea: 9 January 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 14 January 2014. *China/Japan: 15 January 2014. *Singapore/Malaysia: 3 June 2014. *Indonesia: 6 August 2014. *CSN:Z: 28 June 2015. *Vietnam: 20 August 2015. Tips *Zombies can only be permanently eliminated with Concentrated Fire skill. *Adrenaline will accumulate as time goes by. *Useful weapons are dropped at some certain places on the map, namely MG3, AS50, Double Barrel and UTS-15. *Flashbang, HE Grenade and Smoke Grenade will give special effects to zombies, as aforementioned. *EXP/Point bonus corresponds to the total damage you deal to the zombies. *Use the kick ability to save yourself if your weapons run dry. This ability enables you to knock a single zombie back a fair distance, giving you time to reload or escape. Especially during the night, kick unconscious zombies away to have a chance of reloading. Special mission Compatible maps Gallery Posters Zombie4Teaser.png|Zombie 4: Darkness Teaser 1380503 617022421682830 1205713155 n.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong teaser zbdarkness logo.png|Logo ZB4_china logo.jpg|Ditto, China version Zb4warmup event_kp.jpg|Korea Warm-up event poster File:Z4_warmup_sgmy_poster.png|Singapore/Malaysia Warm-up event poster File:Z4_warmup_event_indonesia_poster.png|Indonesia Warm-up event poster Zombie4 supplybox.png|Zombie 4: Darkness Supply Box zb4poster.jpg|Promotional art File:Zombie4_poster_kr.png|South Korea poster event_zb darkness.jpg|Ditto, event ZB4_china poster.jpg|China poster Zombie4_poster_jpn.png|Japan poster File:Zombie4_singaporemalaysia_poster.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Z4_indonesia_poster.png|Indonesia poster File:Zombie_darkness.png|CSN:Z poster File:ImgBg_headv2.jpg|Vietnam poster Zombie4_LargeWallpaper.png|High resolution wallpaper Zb4_pro.jpg|Zombie 4 Project poster Night time BGM "Good Night" Start music Human win! Zombie win! Infected male human sound Infected female human sound Sounds South Korea= "또 그들이 온다! (They are coming!)" "우린그들의 노예야! (We are their slaves!)" "그들이 돌아온다! (They are back!)" |-| Taiwan/Hong Kong= "他們又來了! (Here they come again!)" "我們是他們的奴隸! (We are their slaves!)" "他們回來了! (They are back!)" |-| Japan= "奴らが復活する (We are reviving!)" "また奴らがやってくる (We are coming!)" "我々は奴らのしもべだ (We are their slaves!)" |-| CSN:Z= "The zombies will return!" "The zombies will be back!" "We have been enslaved by the zombies!" Videos Pre-Release= |-| Gameplay= |-| Zombie 4 Project= These videos are official short comedy drama promotional videos. Trivia *Taiwan/Hong Kong region had released the teaser trailer for this new update before the official announcement. *This mode does not continue the story of the previous Zombie Modes. *The trailer resembles Left 4 Dead, another cooperative video game by Turtle Rock Studios and Valve Corporation. However, the gameplay is quite different. *This is the first mode in Counter-Strike Online which introduces kicking skill as quick melee (for human) and climbing skill (for zombies). *The voice announcer has changed, particularly for South Korea and Chinese language regions. Japan region reuses their old zombie announcer with an additional voice line, while Indonesia and Vietnam regions use the Korean version. Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies reuses their English voice lines but with lower pitch and faster. *Ospreys and Apache helicopters can be seen flying in Dark City and Shoreline during daybreak, to bring supplies for humans. *When the map gets dark, the "Good Night" - background music starts playing. *The new HUD numbers reuse Half-Life fonts. *When a human player's legs model moves faster than usual, it indicates his/her sudden speed increment by use of the adrenaline. This doesn't happen when using the Sprint ability from previous zombie modes. *Initially, players could pick up the Expert or Master variants of some weapons as long as they possessed such upgrades. This was patched in later updates for unknown reasons. *In previous updates, some zombie players could be chosen randomly to play as Night Stalker when night time arrives (depending on the amount of players in a room). When the Shadow Conqueror set is released, this zombie can only be chosen directly by player. *Ironically, even during daytime, certain maps' sky textures still show that it is nighttime. *Strangely, the 20-second preparation music doesn't play in CSN:Z/Vietnam region, even though the sound file exists. External links *Tour simulation (Korea) *China teaser *Zombie 4 Project Category:Zombie Mods Category:Modes